the Wrath of Sakura
by Emilie Blaeu
Summary: What if the Haruno Clan was a judgemental group which based their clan member's life and existance on apperance? Well come on in and see how the outcasts live, enter the life of Haruno Sakura


The Wrath of Sakura

A girl was born in the early spring. Unwanted, for she didn't match the requirements of the clan. You needed to be exceptional at everything, for the Haruno clan was full of drop dead gorgeous people full of talent, and almost god-like features. The Haruno clan was separated into two categories. The members, who were beautiful enough to fit the high standards of the Clan, were Geisha, and the ones who weren't, flaws in the system were either abandoned, killed, or put into a shinobis life. Also put as the personal slave of another geisha, sometimes a older sister, or close relative. Once you were announced a under dog of sorts, you could never be classified as Geisha material. Many made it into Geisha, some becoming more famous than others, and the clan had set many records for beauty and talent. However the ones who didn't were forgotten, and treated almost as badly as animals. Nobody knew much about this clan's works, for they were secretive and mysterious about it. None of the slaves ever complained for if they did they were destined for a torture session. Sometimes with a whip, or katana, depending on what they had said. However a Geisha could fall into a slave's life, however this was rare, that is for another story, this story is about the life of a slave, her name being Sakura.

15 years ago

"Joshino-sama, do you approve? Her name is Sakura." A woman in a hospital garb asked, her voice was strained. She had just given birth to a girl. An older man, with golden hair looked at the child. He shook his head. "Her forehead is to wide, and her hair is un natural. Those green eyes look like that of the commoner women that sell bread. She shall be a slave." The woman nodded, and she glared at the child 'You are unwanted girl. Maybe if you had been prettier than you would have been a success. Now all you are is dirt.' The woman was amazingly beautiful. She had strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes. Her name was Amane. "Nurse would you take the thing away from my lord's presence? Take her to the slave pen." The nurse nodded, with a sad gleam in her eye.

'Poor child may the gods help you.' She thought.

Present Time

"Sakura, get over here! Tishida-sama wants you to come to her room immediately!"

"Hai!" the younger woman replied. Her master was only a few years older than herself, but she was treated like she was 20 years older than herself. Sakura had grown into her forehead, and had a body of an angel, however she still lived the life of a slave. There was no way out. So she continued to run behind her master fulfilling her every need. She wasn't treated any worse than the other slaves, however she was treated no better. Se wore a kimono of simple design, as to not attract any attention. However she was dressed in soft cotton, to not attract any suspicion of cruelty treated to the slaves. Her master was going on a planned date. She was supposed to marry a member of the Uchiha clan to build a strong relationship between the two clans. [In this one, the clan was not massacred, flame me for that if you want.] Apperantly, she was to go to the most expensive diner that was in Konoha. She had 3 ninja guarding her. Their orders were to protect the geisha with their lives. If the slave girl got in the way, discipline her. If she dies, then she will be replaced by another. Slaves were property basically. Easily replaced. Sakura held a paper parasol above her mistress's head to shade her from the sun. making herself as invisible as possible to anybody that passed. They got in a coach with two black horses were pulling. The Shinobi stood outside, going to run alongside, and she sat next to the carriage driver. Out of the way. When they arrived they were greeted by the future husband. Surprisingly enough it was the prodigy Itachi. Keeping her head bowed she closed the parasol and stood outside. Before her mistress walked inside she said. "Sakura, walk I should be awhile, go make yourself scarce, so nobody has to look at you." The younger girl nodded, and walked away, head bowed.

Ichiraku Ramen

Sakura sat herself down at the restaurant. She had a little bit of cash so she would not appear poor. She ordered a bowl of Miso ramen. While she waited, drinking a glass of hot green tea, a man walked in, with messy blonde hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Yo old man Ya know the normal, double it today, I'm extra hungry!" He said. Apparently he had visited more than once, she noted. "Hi there, I didn't notice you there. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Next Hokage! What's yours?" Sakura looked around seeing only her there, she looked up. "Sakura." The man grinned. "So where are you from? I have never seen you before." She looked down she was supposed to not draw attention to herself, it was against the rules. "I am from the Haruno Clan. I do not get to go out much." His eyes widened a bit. "No wonder your so pretty!"

Her eyes looked like saucers. "N-no… I am not beautiful. I am a slave from the clan. I am not pretty. I am sorry…" His eyes glazed over and he glared at a bowl of ramen. "So your one of the people they 'disapproved of' huh. Well they are Bastards. They can't make a person like a pet. You are pretty. No matter what they say. When I become Hokage I'll make those bastards pay for what they have done." Sakura was bewildered. "No! I am very sorry sir, but you can't do that, if you do then they will hurt you… our lives were decided at our birth. I wasn't pretty enough to be a main clan geisha, so I must pay the price, I am lucky to still be alive, but after today I may not be much longer….I am not supposed to talk to anybody, or say anything…. So sir even though I shouldn't ask, can you not tell anybody?" Her eyes held in tears. "No, those bastards should pay. I promise not to say anything, but I will make them pay. I shall remember your name. I'll come and find you. Your nice enough, and your drop dead pretty. Nobody should live the life of a slave." He swore. Sakura's eyes widened. 'Why is he being so…nice? Protective?' she thought. She smiled, and ate her now cooling ramen. "Arigato..." Once she finished she paid the tab and said goodbye to the strange, orange-clad boy, and started the walk back to the restaurant, feeling slightly lighter, as if the sun was shining just the smallest bit brighter, a small smile appeared on her face, and disappeared as fast as it came when she walked to the restaurant. "Tishida-sama…" Sakura whispered looking down to the dirt. She was late, and made her mistress wait, a taboo, that resulted in death commonly. "Sakura, you've been a bad slave, wait till Joshino hears about this." The older woman stated evily…

**End**

**As you may have noticed, Deadly Blossom's life story has disappeared! Gone POOF! Well that's cause I had nowhere I could go with it, I think at some point I had somehow mixed up chapters from various stories, I did like the 1****st**** Chapter so I may just re-write it to my likings, so PM me on your ideas if you had read that as well [sorry reviewers! I love you all, and they went poof with it] Also I have changed my penname from sblood6 to Tora Hoshigaki, that may just change again. So now I have no stories posted on fanfiction, but I have maybe a dozen that I can post as soon as I get a short prologue or 1****st**** chapter started.**

**And this story, was a old one I wrote partially due to boredom, and I looked at when I deleted Deadly Blossom's Life Story. So we'll see how well this one goes, I might have started it alter watching Memoirs of a Geisha some point, I can't honestly remember, so as everyone asks read, and if you love it or have something constructive to say, not just something to be bitchy about, then review too! 3 **

**Also I'm sorry it's a short beginning, as I said I found it about half of where I finished, and I just didn't make it longer, no excuses there, sorry, maybe later I'll make it longer, and make the other chapter(s) if there will ever be a update, be longer as well, it all depends on how many read it, if you don't want to make a review just make a IM face and send it so I can count that you read it!**

**-Tora **


End file.
